The Darkest Avenger
by lilnome
Summary: Ciel joins the Avengers.
1. One

"-and he doesn't dress like that." The captain's tone was derisive as if Thor's very existence was an insult to his being.

"Well, Sebastian, he's not wrong." A high, effeminate voice called from the doorway. Standing there was a girl of fifteen, with raven hair pulled into a high ponytail. Over her right eye was a plain black patch, with decorative gold stitching around the edging. She wore a deep blue jacket, skirt, and vest, with a deep gray long sleeve shirt and matching high-heeled boots. Beside her stood a man with deep hair and eyes that bored into the souls of all those present. He looked to be five years her senior. He wore an old-fashioned tailcoat and a greatcoat.

"No, he is not, milady. Will you enlighten him, or should I?" He slipped the coat from her shoulders and removed his own. "Ah, where are my manners today? My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and this is my...employer is the best term, her grace Lady Ciel Phantomhive. Guard dog of the queen and head of the Funtom Corporation. Milady, should I fetch the tea cart?" The girl settled into a meeting chair with grave elegance.

"Right away Sebastian."

"Yes, milady." The butler draped the coats over the back of an extra chair and left the room. He reentered a moment later wheeling a cart of wrought iron with a silver tea set on top, alongside a slice of cake. "Darjeeling with a squeeze of lemon, milk, and sugar, milady." He poured a porcelain cup full of tea, prepared it as he spoke. He set it before the girl with a reverential bow.

"And the cake?" Her mouth watered at the sight.

"Ah, yes. Lavender frosting on a lemon cake with fresh whipped cream."

"Excellent as always, Sebastian." The girl slowly put away the large slice of cake, ignoring the stares of the team around her. "Now, as my butler has said, I am Lady Ciel Phantomhive, and I am not human." Suddenly, her butler was behind her, untying her eyepatch. She opened both eyes to reveal a pentagram imprinted on her right iris, which was a deep lilac. "Sebastian and I are demons, creatures from the depths of hell. I once was human, like you. Then, I made a deal in the darkest hour of my life. Due to a...mishap, he could not, in fact, consume my soul, and finish the deal. Instead, I became a demon. Currently, I hold several contracts, one with most major companies, S.H.E.I.L.D. included. I was called in to head this little team of misfits, whether I like it or not. Errgk! Sebastian!" She fell back in the chair, to avoid the hand poking at her eyes. Her butler picked up Stark by the back of his suit. He tilted his head and gave a closed-eyed smile.

"I ask that you leave my young mistress alone, as she does not trust any of you. We have made contingencies in case any of you prove to be untrustworthy. More tea, milady?" He spoke as he tied the eye-patch back into place.

"Why should we obey a mere child?" Thor asked, voice gruff.

"A mere child? I am one hundred-thirty-eight, Prince Thor. Now, Sebastian, let's go get ready. Loki shan't stay in that cell long." The duo walked away, leaving the team alone.

"Uh, Cap, I'm scared. That dude was creepy as hell. Err, no pun intended." Bruce winced at his unintentional jest.

X0X0X0X0X0

Hulk was loose, and one of the engines was down. Nat struggled against the weight of the beam pinning her down. Suddenly it was lifted, and she looked up. Above her, wearing what looked like a suit of pure Kevlar, was Ciel.

"Come along. Sebastian has disabled the good doctor's...other form. Don't dawdle, we haven't the time to waste. Ah, I see. You can't walk. Very well." Ciel tossed the beam aside as if it weighed nothing. She crouched and scooped the redhead into her arms. "Errgk. You weigh more than I thought. Let's be off!" She began to run down the hall, footsteps light as she moved. Then, Sebastian fell into step beside them, cradling Banner in his arms. Soon, the craft righted itself, and they came across Loki.

"Milady, shall I...incappacitate his majesty?"

"No, I think we'll play a little game instead. He inevitably has minions, so let's see who can take out the most, shall we?" The smirk was evident in her voice.

"A capital idea, milady." He pivoted, leading Ciel and her passengers down the hall. After a few sharp turns, they wound up back at the bridge. Slowly, the rest of the team trickled in and began to debate as to Loki's whereabouts.

"You're all fools. Is it not obvious? Loki is a child lashing out for attention, so he'll go to the place where he can make the biggest spectacle of himself." Ciel's tone was one she often used when working with children.

"Son of a-my tower!" Stark bolted out of his seat and stepped into his suit of armor. "Let's go!" The team scrambled for the Quinn-jet and set off for Stark Tower.


	2. Notice

Hey, y'all. This is in case you didn't read the note on my profile. I will no longer be updating any stories on here. I lost inspiration, and decided I didn't like how they were going. If you, for some odd reason, want to read more of my stuff, I'm on A03 under the same name. Not all the stories are on there, but a few are, along with a lot of new ones.


End file.
